Chained
by HottZero
Summary: Owain and Brady share one of their experiences. Hardcore yaoi lemon. Mature readers only. I do not own Fire Emblem or their characters.


The clanking sound of the cuffs binding him brought Owain to the present. "Why am I tied up? What the hell is going on Brady?!" Although Owain knew that Brady wanted something sexy, and so did he.

"You talk too much, Owain. I'll have to do something."

"What, gag me?" Owain said defiantly.

"No, something sweeter." The priest dropped his head to kiss the dimples on the myrmidon's soft beautiful face. He then went down and flipped Owain over then rubbed his thumbs on both sides of the myrmidon's ass he wanted to taste so much, his mouth watering at the thought. He spread Owain's buttocks and swiped his tongue along the crack, enjoying the sound of Owain's desperate moans. His musky scent was irresistible, and the priest could almost taste the sand and sun of the beach they were in.

Owain said brokenly, "More, I want you to… fuck me!"

The priest speared Owain's hole with his tongue, burrowing into the tight heat while he held him open with his thumbs, kneading the buttocks with his fingers. Owain opened his legs so wide he looked like a gymnast doing a splits. Pushing back and rolling his hips, Owain whimpered brokenly as he rode the priests tongue wildly, his rim fluttering around the wet flesh invading him as he pushed back to get more pressure. Wanting to be filled to the core, he turned his face and panted. "Man, your tongue drives me wild! Stick it in deep!"

Brady held Owain's thick cock between his fingers; with his other hand he spread open Owain's buttocks as his tongue burrowed into the his channel, a place that would belong to him till the end of time. He yearned to fully possess the myrmidon, to make him scream his name until he broke and was made new again. Glancing down at the heavy balls which glistened with his saliva, the priest bent down to tongue them. Owain sighed at the loss of the raspy tongue that had caressed his insides so tantalizingly; then he yelped as Brady engulfed his cockhead, tonguing his slit.

His hungry tongue worked the head, savoring the taste of Owain's precome, and then swallowed the shaft until he reached Owain's wiry pubes. His captor bobbed up and down Owain's cock. Taking it out of his mouth with an obscene popping sound to pepper the shaft with kisses, he smiled at Owain's whimpers and grunts.

Owain rested his forehead on the pillow. He raised up his hips, feeling open and exposed to Brady.

Owain yelped as Brady's middle finger rubbed his rim and finally breached him; he wiggled it inside and when it was sunk in to the knuckle, he massaged the rim with the pad of his thumb. Owain writhed when he felt both the fingers playing with his stretched hole and his cock, swallowed again by Brady's mouth.

When Owain's captor pushed his index and ring finger inside him, scissoring until he rubbed against the nub of his prostate, Owain came with a shout. His muscles spasmed around the fingers as the priest hungrily drank his thick, hot come.

Owain laid his sweaty forehead on the pillow again and smiled against it, thankful for his ability to recuperate fast. He knew he'd be ready for a second round any second now. His erection didn't flag at all; his prick throbbed angrily as the priest licked his shaft clean, pausing at the cockhead to swirl his tongue until it was shiny with saliva. Owain grunted and squeezed the fingers that still were embedded inside him, needing more, wanting Brady to mount him.

"Fine, you win." He growled, "Now fuck me!"

Owain heard a rustling sound as Brady removed his clothes. There was the distinct clinking sound of the buttons hitting the floor as the priest tore off his shirt in his haste to sheathe his dick inside that enticing backside. He upended the bottle of lube on his twitching cock and threw it aside.

Owain turned and licked his lips at the sight of the priest pale, engorged shaft which contrasted with the purple cockhead, glistening with his juices and lube. He wanted so much to taste it, but first he needed it inside him, pounding him.

Brady bent down until he covered Owain's back, smirking at the way his captive's hands wiggled in their cuffs. He held his cock between his thumb and index and teasingly rubbed the shaft along Owain's wet crack, deciding to drive the myrmidon wild. "I don't think I'll fuck you yet."

Owain had had enough; he was hard and aching to be filled. In fact, he was desperate and felt that Brady's teasing had gone too far. He should've been aware how impatient Owain was.

With a mighty push of his arms, Owain broke the weak cuffs that bound his hands. Rearing up his leather-clad torso, he turned and grabbed the priests arm, piercing him with an angry stare as he snarled, "If you don't fuck me now, Brady, I won't let you touch me for a month!"

Brady pouted at Owain and caressed the blonde hair. "Right now you're needy, Owain."

"Fine" Brady had finally obliged, and with a forceful thrust, Brady sheathed his manhood to the hilt in the hole he had prepared so carefully, knowing it was the way Owain wanted it. Owain's body was pushed forward by the forceful thrust. The myrmidon laid his palms upon the sheets and arched his back, pushing back. As his shaft slid back and forth inside the enticing heat, Brady moaned at the exquisite sensation of the walls squeezing around him like they wanted to keep him forever.

Brady smirked at the sweaty neck of his lover which he covered with kisses as he thrust in and out of the tight channel. "You love it when I fuck you, right? You want it rough?"

Owain nodded, lost in the fullness of the cock rubbing his walls; he felt the shaft nudge against his prostate at the moment of deepest penetration, when Brady rolled his hips and speared him in full.

"Oh yeah, just like that!" Owain groaned as Brady took his cock out of him, and in the next instant speared him to the fullest as his balls slapped against Owain's. The myrmidons hands sneaked towards his dick which was so hard it ached. He needed release.

Brady's fingers intertwined with Owain's; together they fisted the wet shaft as Brady fucked him harshly. Owain wasn't entirely defenseless, he tightened around the cock when the shaft would start to slide out of him, knowing it drove Brady wild. It was a race to see who would come first. Owain turned his torso and lifted his hands. Grabbing Brady's hair, he pulled his face towards him and kissed him hungrily. Brady's tongue inched inside his mouth and Owain's lips squeezed it just as he clenched around him.

Brady's fist was a blur as he sought to make Owain cum. He gloried in the dampness his fingers encountered, knowing it was him who drove Owain mad with desire.

Shuddering violently, Owain came once more. The convulsing channel gripping Brady tightly and the heat which enveloped his cock were so overwhelming that the priest came a second later, bathing those soft walls with his seed. He reluctantly took out his dick with a squelching sound.

"Thank you for that" said Owain planting a kiss on Brady's lips.

"I love you" said Brady.


End file.
